


Three Pregnancies Clark Kent Never Had

by legendarytobes



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarytobes/pseuds/legendarytobes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three elseworld snippets at pairings that never happened on the show fully and the pregnancies Clark never found himself having. Obviously, this is MPreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Pregnancies Clark Kent Never Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deliriumbubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumbubbles/gifts).



  
**I.  High School Sweethearts**  
  
"I guess you can get why I never told you everything," Clark said, shifting nervously under Alicia's scrutiny.   
  
He wasn't sure what he expected from her. No, that was actually a lie. Since he'd been struggling for two months to hide all of the changes, Clark knew exactly what he expected from her---total and utter rejection. Since she'd come back from Belle Reve, he'd changed his life a lot, much to his parents' anger and chagrin. The Vegas wedding wasn't legal. That much was true and, yes, Alicia had shown spectacularly bad judgement there. Of course, he'd never been stalked by his own therapist so Clark wasn't exactly in a position to judge. Still, they'd remained close since, and when she'd asked him to go public with his abilities, he hadn't been willing to lose her. Clark hadn't copped to being a Kryptonian, but he had come out as inhumanly strong.  
  
It had been a clusterfuck, but she wasn't back in Belle Reve, and he'd been able to save her from mob scrutiny and from the sand swirling freak as well with his own honesty. He wouldn't trade anything for that. To think that if he hadn't... _that she wouldn't be alive now..._ it was too horrifying for words.  
  
But in all of that---the pariah status at Smallville High, the Cold War with his parents, and even the good parts with Alicia---Clark hadn't had the courage to tell her what he was exactly. It was out of fear of rejection, yes, but also because of Jor-El's wrath. It had been cruel to his father, saddling him with a ruined heart. It terrified Clark to think of what the caves might do to Alicia, but consulting them again over the next four months would be the only thing that could possibly help them in this mess.  
  
Frankly, Clark wouldn't have believed this if he hadn't gone to the caves months ago to try and figure out why he was vomiting without Kryptonite around. To say the answer surprised him was an understatement. So far, he hadn't told anyone, not even his parents. That was a lecture he wanted Alicia to be there frankly, for support. Still, he'd shoved on extra baggy sweatshirts and dodging Alicia's touch for a while, trying to figure out what to say.  
  
Alicia's eyes were still wide as she regarded him, even as she circled him and then reached out for his stomach. It was easiest to explain everything with the visuals, to let her see what had become of him. Overall, it was maybe an extra thirty pounds already than he usually carried but it was all over one place, and, knowing Smallville as well as Alicia did, there was hardly any other way to interpret the sight.  
  
He certainly hadn't gained a beer gut since November.  
  
"How far along are you?" she asked, her voice a low whisper, as if she still couldn't believe it. To punctuate her point, Alicia reached out and touched his stomach with her palm. The baby wasn't kicking currently, but at least she'd still touch him. That was more than he could have hoped for. Once he told her that he wasn't even human, Clark figured that would stop as well. "I...were you going to hide this from me forever and just say you found the baby in a field?"  
  
Clark snorted. "You'd be surprised how often that happens in this town too.'

Brown eyes bore into his, and he had to remember that Alicia had a temper that sometimes made Chloe and Lana as a double-team seem easy to deal with. "I'm serious. Clark, I'm trying to get my brain around this and I get that the rocks do basically anything. I can teleport for fuck's sake, but this isn't...what do strength, speed, resilience to everything _but_ the rocks **and** pregnancy have in common?"  
  
He sighed and reached for his shirt. Clark was grateful that Alicia's parents were out of town this weekend. He needed a private space to do this, and he couldn't at the farm. His mom had superhearing sometimes (at least it seemed to him that way). She'd have figured it out already, and he couldn't deal with that. It was hard enough telling Alicia, let alone the soon-to-be-grandparents.  
  
"I lied."  
  
Alicia started to pace and, as she did, he noticed a trail of green particles following her wake. Yeah, she was pissed. "I'm beginning to see that. I just...help me understand. I always knew you got the lion's share of the powers, but Clark, I have to be honest. I don't think you're just a meteor mutant. I'd started entertaining other options since you started that floating thing in the early mornings."  
  
He blushed. Caught. He always landed both of them before she woke up or, at least he though he had. "Oh."  
  
"You're a terrible liar," she replied. "But I love you anyway."  
  
"Would you even if I told you why I can do all that I do? Even this?" he asked, gesturing toward his belly as if she'd be confused by what he meant.   
  
"Well, if you're a demon and I'm being asked to be the mother of the antichrist, I'd have to think about that. I'm not going to lie," she said, winking at him. Alicia wrapped her arms as best as she could aroudn his shoulders and hugged him tight. "Clark, we've been through so much already. I got shot for you, and both of us have been the butt of every nasty joke in school and in town."  
  
He rubbed his stomach ruefully. "Oh, I think there are going to be more of those people can think up now. Alicia, you know that saying by Asimov? That either we're alone in the universe or we aren't and that either possibility is frightening?"  
  
She nodded. "Duh, but only an idiot thinks a universe this vast only has Earthlings in it. That's just a waste of space and oh." Her brown eyes were wide, and he knew she got it then. Maybe she had gotten it when she first noticed him floating and never wanted to admit it to herself, but he could tell with the myriad of emotions playing through her eyes that she understood everything now. "The shower."   
  
He nodded. "That's how I got here. At first, Mom and Dad wouldn't let me tell you."  
  
"But after Vegas they wouldn't let you see me or talk about your differences in public. That never stopped you before," she pointed out.  
  
"I found this a good rule. I was scared that if I told you...that if you knew..." he took a breath but concentrated down on the floor and on his boots. "I was afraid you'd leave me."  
  
A soft hand was on his cheek and those same doe eyes he'd fallen in love with over cocoa and ice skating were regarding him warmly. "Why? You could have left me first for being a teleporting freak? Then I was really sick, and I did hurt people and you're the only one who really thought I could get better."  
  
"But I'm not, and the baby's only half," he stammered. Somehow, saying the word "human" outloud was too hard for him to even utter, too much separating him from the rest of the planet.  
  
"Well, I'm a mutant so I'm halfway out the human door," she clarified. "Clark, I don't care if you're from Tatooine. It doesn't matter to me. I love you, but I'm going to be pissed for a while that you didn't trust me enough to tell me this."  
  
"I thought you'd run."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," she said, before she teleported from one corner to  the othe rof the room. "Besides, I never run. What would be the point in that?"  
**  
  
 **II.** **Nick of Time**  
  
"You don't understand," Clark sputtered. His entire body ached, every cell of his was on fire and the green Kryptonite near him was only making things worse. "I'm not Clark Luthor. I'm not even _from_ here."  
  
And wasn't this fucking awful. The other Clark had snuck up on him in the barn and sucked him back to the other Earth, the one where he'd been raised by the Luthors. The agony bit into him that his father was alive, but nothing like the Jonathan Kent her remembered. He was a drunk and an embittered man who'd lost everything because of Lionel. He was also ranting about monsters and the shower and holding __him__ hostage with so much green K that Clark was about to vomit. Yet, if he could just explain, get free enough to show this Jonathan. Clark had learned all the tricks in the last two months to hide his growing girth and if he could just pull up the hem of his giant flannel shirt, then his father would know for sure he couldn't possibly be Clark Luthor.  
  
Obviously Clark Luthor and he were identical, and whatever his body did then the other Clark's could do (thank you for that Kryptonite), but he seriously doubted that the other Clark was pregnant. He certainly hadn't looked it when he'd strode into the barn a few hours ago in a three piece suit.  
  
And that was a bitch too. The utter shock and surprise of all of that. His mother had chided him when she first found out two months ago after Emil had run some tests due to overexhaustion that he and Lois hadn't thought to be careful. Then Lois hadn't felt lilke she couldn't deal with any of that at all, that she didn't know how to be a mother after losing Ella so young and all her dad's edicts. It had only been six weeks since she'd left back for the Kenyan desk and given him back his ring. Until now, he thought he'd never feel pain that bad. He'd been wrong. The universe seemed to revel fucking with him and being tortured with Kryptonite by a version of his own father nonetheless while he was also terrified about the life inside of him was the worst pain he'd ever been in.  
  
And he'd been in a lot.  
  
"I'm supposed to believe that?" his dad---well not-Dad---said. "I know all of your secrets Ultraman. I watched and I learned and I figured out just how dangerous this property can be to you. Luthors are liars and the last thing I'm going to believe with you sitting here is that you're anything but that murdering sociopath."  
  
"Dad---"  
  
"No, I'm not your father, and I don't know what delusional games you're playing, Luthor, but this is insane."  
  
"It's not," he said, hunching as low as he could when his stomach cramped. Clark was terrified that if he waited much longer, was exposed to this much longer, that the baby wouldn't survive. "Please, you have to listen to me."  
  
There was a crack against his jaw and Clark spit blood. Gaping, he watched as his father pulled back his fist, one grabbing a meteor rock tightly.   
  
"I don't have to listen to anything. In fact, there's no reason I shouldn't kill you right now, do a favor to all of Lowell County and Metropolis. You're a monster, Luthor, and you need to be stopped."  
  
"And I know what you mean and _that_ Clark is, but I'm not him. I'm from a different dimension, and you know I'm an alien already so why would that be too far out there."  
  
"You'd have to think I'd be brain dead to untie you," his dad said, taking back for another swing.  
  
Clark closed his eyes, too torn by the sight of someone who seemed so much like his father hurting him. He expected the next blow, another slug against his jaw that very well might break it. But it never came. Instead, he heard the cocking of a gun and opened his eyes.  
  
"Drop it, and drop it now," Tess said.  
  
Clark wasn't sure at first which Tess it was, which universe she was from, but he soon figured it out. Even as _his_ Tess circled his dad, she kept her eyes steadily on Clark's stomach. The fear was etched plainly on her face. The other Tess wouldn't know about the baby, wouldn't be as scared as he was about its safety.  
  
His dad started to surge forward and she took a warning shot into the wooden floor. "I wouldn't, Kent. Now, I'm taking Clark and I'm leaving."  
  
"Of course you would. The town talks about you all the time. The Luthor siblings, about all the depraved things you do," his dad said, his voice slurred from how much he'd drunk already. "I guess the only saving grace is it can't really be incest if he's not even human."  
  
Tess's eyes were wide, and he wished badly that his dad hadn't mentioned that part. He'd known that since his last trip to the other world, but he hadn't wanted to mention it. He wasn't an idiot and he wasn't fifteen anymore; Clark could tell when someone was crushing on him. He didn't need all those complications back then. God, what a fool he'd been. His life was nothing but complications now.  
  
"Well, he's mine, then," she said, regaining all that Luthor composure and pulling out that mystery device Clark Luthor had with him previously. "And we're leaving."  
**  
  
"Hey," Tess said, offering him a tray filled with food as she entered his room.  
  
He leaned back at the sick bay of Watchtower, his head spinning. Chloe and Oliver were currently in Star City, and he knew both of them would be back in Metropolis soon. After all, there was very little to keep his friend away after her quick work with the VRA and her own mother henning. She'd be here to go over Emil's analysis with a fine tooth comb and make sure that the baby was going to be better. If only her cousin had been more like her.  
  
Then again, maybe his original plans hadn't been all that great.  
  
He sighed and looked at the collection of bland chicken and rice. "I'm not hungry right now. I don't have any green K in my system right now, but I feel..."  
  
"...terrible," Tess said, sitting next to him and placing one hand over top of his. "Emil says the baby is alright, but the prolonged torture and Kryptonite exposure played havoc with your blood pressure."  
  
"But I'm not near it anymore."  
  
"I think that Mr. Kent had a different kind. I brought a gold sample back with us to the lab. It wasn't a huge dose or close to you, but Emil suspects enough prolonged skin to rock contact with that frequency of radiation and you'd lose your powers forever. Whatever the combo's done, he thinks you'll have high blood pressure for the course of the pregnancy."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"You're on bedrest, no exceptions. J'onn and Oliver have patrols. We're even calling in Cyborg and Mera and A.C. to cover things too. You cannot be out of bed, Clark. That's the end of story," she said, her tone strong. Sometimes when she glared at him like that with all her authority, she scared him. He could easily see the Luthor in her, soemthing he hadn't forgotten since they'd found out about her adoption.  
  
"The Darkness," he said.  
  
"We'll figure it out, but if you get the both of you killed, what good did fighting it ever do?" she pointed out, her eyes misty.  
  
"Tess...I can't."  
  
"You will and you can and if you even think of moving from this bed, I'll deck you myself."  
  
"You'd break your hand," he pointed out, smirking back at her.  
  
"It'd be worth it."  
  
"I...then I'll be a burden."  
  
"Don't be dramatic, Kent," she said. "Both Watchtowers will take shifts hanging out with you. I drew the first few till Chloe gets her butt back here."  
  
"Then I'm really being a burden. You're a busy CEO and editor and---"  
  
Reaching out, Tess cupped his stomach. "There's nowhere I'd rather be. Look, I've been there through the epic mopes about She Who Must Not Be Named. Why wouldn't I be here now?"  
  
He smiled as he thought over that. His world seemed to keep shrinking and for the last month or so, she'd been the only friend of his even left in the city. Clark enjoyed her snark and wit, and he'd come to care about her more than he ever thought possible when they'd been on the other side of so many things for so long. He could understand how his counterpart had fallen for her in whatever way a debauched Luthor could over the rainbow.  
  
"Because I think you have far more important things than babysitting the pregnant alien invalid."  
  
"Or the Blur and his kid. Nah, I'm good," she said, forcing her tone to stay light. "Look, about what Jonathan said. It didn't shock me that much. I only wrestled the stuff out of Clark Luthor's hands because he came onto me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, so I suspected that attraction stuff was there somewhere. It's okay...I...let's not make that weird, okay?"  
  
Clark sighed and placed one hand over hers on his belly. "Maybe I want to make it weird." He blanched, thinking better on how that sounded. "I mean, maybe I don't mind."  
  
Tess stilled. "Don't."  
  
"What?" he asked, concern coloring his words.  
  
"Don't humor me. I'm a Luthor. You made that plenty clear with Granny Goodness where that means I stand with you all. I'm just lucky you allow me access to Watchtower and trust me with part of your mission." Shaking her head, she reached for the Jell-O and a spoon. "Maybe we should just make sure you eat, get the little girl some nutrients."  
  
He pushed the spoon away and then, reaching up, cupped her cheek. "Tess, I mean it. The last two months have been from Hell but you're the one person who'd still talk to me or didn't make me feel weird. Thank you."  
  
"Then that's gratitude. We're friends. You don't have to make it more."  
  
He maneuvered as best he could and cursed his belly for hindering some of his usual dexterity. Kissing her deeply, Clark pulled back and grinned at her. "No, I _want_ to make it more."  
***  
  
 **III. Shotgun**  
  
"You know this is incredibly bad luck, right?" he asked, even as Lex slid into his bedroom.  
  
Lex eyed him and straightened the lapels of his own tux. "Gee Clark. Six months ago, I track you down at the Arctic with an alien artifact and then we have an epic throwdown that ends with the best hatesex---or any sex---of my life period. Jor-El ends up pissed off, topples the whole house down, and I struggle to find my way home from a Russian work camp to find you're here and three months pregnant. How much more bad luck could we get?"  
  
Clark sighed and sat on his bed. He had no hope of fixing the bow tie. He'd always been hopeless with those. "If you put it that way, even by our standards it's been a completely crazy six months."  
  
"That's all I'm saying. If I can work my way back from memory loss yet again and Jor-El's wrath, then I doubt seeing you before the ceremony is going to end the world."  
  
"With us you never know," Clark said glumly, his hand straying to his stomach. He was glad for Lex's money. After all, with twins and even this far along, he'd never had a hope of finding a tux that would fit without one made from scratch. Still, despite everything, he didn't like Lex's wording. With Kryptonian bullshit in the mix, there was always the very real chance of an Apocalypse.  
  
"There won't be anything today. I won't allow it, and you don't argue with Luthors."  
  
"I hope so," he said, grinning as Lex started fixing his bow tie. It made him flash back to his freshman year dance and the talks of friendships of legend. Clearly, neither of them had seen it changing so much and, yet, staying the same too. Since their blowout, there was new honest between them. Lex no longer engaged in illicit experiments and Clark no longer had to lie. Maybe they were just becoming something more of legend. "I just don't want Brainiac or Zod or God knows what to invade."  
  
"You took care of those. Brainiac at least three times."  
  
"He's tricky like that," Clark admitted. "I...don't you think this is a bit silly? Do we need all of this?"  
  
Lex finished with his tie and stood, a pinched expresison on his face. "You mean because then they would be officially Luthors? Or maybe because I'm not quite good enough for your Justice friends, most of whom have ruined millions of dollars of my property?"  
  
Clark shook his head. The ceremony was small. A.C. was actually officiating because, hand to God, in all of his travels, he'd at some point become a ship's captain so that counted toward officiant. The only non-League people here were Tess Mercer (and she was Lex's half-sister, long story), Lois, and his mother. It wasn't like anyone would ever really know, but that wasn't the reason he was so hesitant about the ceremony. Frankly, it was something entirely different.  
  
"I just...Dad would say..."  
  
"Oh I bet Jonathan Kent would have an earful," Lex said, starting to the door.  
  
Clark stood with some effort (okay a lot of effort) and grabbed Lex's shoulder. "No, I mean that he had this expression about 'shotgun weddings.' I feel stupid because the League's been really nice about it but I feel like an afterschool special.  
  
Lex's eyes widened as he realized what Clark was trying to say. "You're embarrassed?"  
  
"Definitely. The groom's fine." Clark blushed and looked down at the floor. "Um, more than fine, but I'm a big pregnant mess and it's not at all how I saw anything...not that I thought I could get pregnant, but you know what I mean."  
  
Lex kissed him and Clark savored it, the feel of the other man's tongue teasing his own. After too short a time, his fiance pulled back. "You're fine. No one is going to say a thing and if they do, I'll relocate them to Siberia forever."  
  
"Great then," Clark said, nodding toward the door. "You better get out of here. Lois Lane has found her calling by bringing military precision to wedding planning. She'll flip if she knows you saw me."  
  
"I will and---"  
  
They were both interrupted when the reporter in question burst through the door, panting and wide-eyed. "Clark, Lex and hey! No, need to focus," she said, looking between them both. "I have no idea what the fuck is going on but something massive and spikey just broke in downstairs and mopped the floor with Victor. We need you both, if only because even J'onn has no idea what this thing is. Strategy would be nice, Cue Ball."  
  
Lex stiffened but started out the door. Clark wanted to follow but Lex shook his head.  
  
"The whole League is down there, even that wizard of yours. We'll handle that. You stay safe."  
  
Clark's heart was thudding loudly but even he managed to smile at that. "So you're off to save the day?"  
  
"Yes."

"That used to be my line."


End file.
